


Its Always Been You (Love Square Drabbles)

by Destinyrays023



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinyrays023/pseuds/Destinyrays023
Summary: Collection of drabbles and oneshots of the love square pairings. Please note all will be written by moi! And all will be fluff. Will update frequently.





	1. Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> **Welcome to my book, here you'll find a wide collection of love square drabbles and oneshots. Hope all enjoy**

_*Ship: LadyNoir*_

 

 

 

#1: The Umbrella

\--

"Another akuma attack! Gotta transform, Tikki spots on!" The bluenette called out, her kwami happily spiraling into her earrings, transforming her into the beloved bug superheroine. Ladybug looked out her bedroom window. "Blech, it's raining. I should take this umbrella with me." Ladybug told herself, as she saw the black umbrella leaning in a corner near her bed.

That same umbrella was the one who was given to her by Adrien on his first day, when he asked her for forgiveness and her friendship. He handed her the umbrella as a sign of kindness, since it had been raining, and at that very moment was the moment she fell in love with him.

She took the umbrella in her hand and she yoyo'd her way out of her room, opening the umbrella at the same time. Luckily for her she was ambidextrous. She managed to jump from building to building while wielding the nylon umbrella to prevent herself from getting wet. She found her feline-like partner on the building, he was balancing on his stick, looking around for the akumatized villain, not one bit phased from the rain. Ladybug landed, putting her yoyo away and held the umbrella as she approached her partner.

"Chat Noir! Any sign of where the villain is?" She called out, and her partner jolted from the startle, "My lady, you gave me quite the scar-" he turned and saw Ladybug, holding the black umbrella. He froze up and a million things ran through his mind.

"Chat Noir? Oh, here. So you won't get completely wet" she chuckled a bit and handed him the umbrella.

"M-My Lady, where did you get this umbrella?"

Her face turned a light hue of red.

"Oh, u-uhm, a friend gave me it a long time ago.. Hehe..." She froze up when she snapped back into reality. "Anywho does it really matter! We have to track down the akuma!" She pulled out her yoyo and flung towards the other building, and surprisingly enough, the rain stopped.

And then, the umbrella closed in on the very flustered, shocked, and surprised Chat Noir.


	2. Focus on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Ship: Adrienette*

 

#2: Focus On Me  
\--  
"Marinette, calm down. I know you're scared but... They'll get us out of here soon. Just breathe, focus on me only"

She breathed heavily, and she looked up into his eyes, her heart was beating fast beneath her chest. Her breathing was erratic, so he interlocked his hand in hers, and watched as her breathing calmed down a bit.

He smiled at her.

"I promise we'll be out of here"

"O-Okay Adrien...I-I'm sorry"

"Don't apologize, it's okay."

"B-but were in here cause of me, and I'm here having a panic attack like a crazy woman because I'm claustrophobic!" She stammered out, her eyes averting from his as she began

"You didn't know the elevator was going to break down. Neither did I"

"I'm sorry..." Her breathing began to become irrational, but he pressed her head against his chest.

"Relax Marinette, please. I'm here. Focus on me and just me. We'll be fine..."

Her ear was against where his heartbeat could be heard, and her breathing eased up again.

What a friend he was. Comforting her in this manner, he was the only one who could ease her from her fear.

So she did just that, she closed her eyes and focused on his heartbeat, and focused on the moment with him.

And a few minutes later, the sound of the elevator doors opening was heard.

"Hey, we're out" he cooed.

But she was now too focused on the feeling of his heartbeat against her ear then anything else.

 

 


End file.
